Dynamic beaters are used in industry to prevent vibration propagating in a given structure.
They are based essentially on mass-spring systems.
In certain applications, and in particular in aviation, and more particularly with helicopters, it is desirable for the performance of such beaters to be capable of being adapted as a function of various flight configurations, with this being done by means of a control that makes the characteristics of the beater as independent as possible of pressure, temperature, and/or humidity conditions.